That Week At Bobby's
by Wolfie135
Summary: The Impala has packed in so the Winchester's take her to Bobby's place. Some brotherly fluff intended here but everybody loves fluff right :) Set when Dean was 15 and Sammy was 11.
1. Chapter 1

**Note - **So those of you that read my last fic will have found this story by the link I left, but those that didn't well thanks for clicking onto this story and taking the time out to read it. If you did read my last fic, then thanks for staying faithful and carrying on to read more of the wierd crap I come up with ;) I hope all that read this like it and reviews are loved people, so show it to me ;)

"Dad? Something's up with the car." A fifteen year old Dean Winchester said to his father from the passenger seat of the black 1967 Chevrolet Impala, as they drove down the high way in the light of the setting sun.

John Winchester flicked his eyes over to his eldest son, wondering whether or not Dean was right. John himself had been feeling a niggling in the back of his mind for the past couple of hours. He had checked the car's engine before they had left town after the latest hunt. A wendigo in the north of Minnesota. But it had looked fine. Completely normal for a car that was already a couple of decades old.

Of course it was then the car decided it was a good time to contradict his findings and to prove his eldest car started to splutter and groan; never a good sign and John decided to pull over before the damned car decided to conk out in the middle of the high way.

"Knew it." Dean muttered to himself. John figured that he wasn't supposed to have heard, but the kid was right. Usually was when it came to this car.

A look of great concern and worry was on Dean's face as both father and son climbed out of the vehicle. Dean glanced back once into the back seat to check on Sammy who had fallen asleep and was laid out across the whole thing, his head behind John's seat so that Dean could see his face whilst they drove.

He moved around to the hood of the car which his father had already popped open, and was currently looking into with a look of pure annoyance on his face.

"Damned typical." John said to Dean as he too surveyed the damage to the inside of the Impala.

"We could try and fix it here with the stuff we've got," Dean suggested, trying to appease his father, "but that'll only get us maybe another few hours on the road, at the most. There'd be no way to make it all the way to Wyoming. And we'd probably have to stop off at mechanics on the way, and god only knows how long that would take them." Okay so he rambled a bit and it wasn't exactly the best thing he could have said to his dad, but the point was it was true and there was no point in saying it was all fine. The engine was a damned near mess.

John had a thoughtful look on his face as her contemplated the chaos that was the Impala's engine. Dean was right. They would only be able to get her running for a couple of hours with the limited tools that they had with them, and that was if they were damned lucky. And a mechanic would take too long to fix her up, using time that they didn't have to offer.

John suddenly came up with the perfect solution, a grin coming to his face as he did.

"We'll fix what we can and then take her to Bobby's." He said moving around to the rear of the vehicle to retrieve the small amount of mechanics tools that they actually had with them.

"Bobby's?" Dean asked confusion in his voice. "As in Uncle Bobby?" He continued as he followed his father around to the trunk, eyes moving over Sammy once more as he passed the rear window.

"Yeah. He owns a scrap yard, and he works on cars for a living even though he's a hunter too. He'll have all the things that we need to fix her up proper though, so don't worry." He spoke distractedly as he rummaged around amongst his collection of guns, knives and holy water, trying to find that damned wrench. He could have sworn it was here last time he looked.

"So we can fix her up there?" Dean asked hopefully, an eager look on his face. He remembered Bobby, albeit vaguely. He remembered him having a whole lot of land filled with old cars that he and Sam had played around in sometimes. It had been awesome, even if there were just kids then. Of course Dean considered himself a man now that he was fifteen. He knew how to drive a car for god's sake! And he had been hunting with his dad a couple of years now, ever since John had decided that Sammy was old enough to help out too and Dean didn't need to stay with him.

"Yup, hopefully shouldn't take too long cause' we'll be able to fix it ourselves. Then we can get back on the road and get back to checking out that possible in Wyoming.

Dean was glad at that prospect. He wanted their car fixed up as soon as possible. He wouldn't be able to cope if she was messed up for good, and he hated to see her hurting. He loved this car, more than was good to love an inanimate object. But hey, he was a guy after all. And besides, this car had good memories with her. It was the car his dad used to come home from work in, still did even if the type of job had changed. He had spent the past eleven years of his life driving around in this car with his dad and his little brother, kicking major monster ass along the way.

"C'mon." his dad said. "Give me a hand. The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can get to Bobby's place. He's only a couple of hours away, so we should get there by nine at the latest."

"'Kay dad, coming." Dean said, again checking that Sammy was still asleep as he walked past the rear windows.

Looking down at the Impala's engine, Dean couldn't help but grin as he grabbed up one of the tools and began to work with his dad on the engine. He loved working on the Impala, and he secretly loved being able to fix her with his dad. It wasn't often that they got to just hang out and work on a car like normal fathers and sons might do. It was freaking awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

******Note - **My lovelies I am so sorry that i have taken so long to update, I honestly have no excuse except that I had a major case of writer's block as far as this story was concerned and was working on another project. Now that I have recovered from my writer's block and I have a good idea in which direction this is going. To make up for my lack of communication with all of you beautiful people I have made this chapter longer than I usually do, so happy reading ;) x

Sammy woke up as they were passing through Sioux Falls, the town that Bobby lives not too far outside of.

"Where are we?" He asked through a yawn as he slowly sat up and stretched his muscles. They were a little stiff from lying across the back seat of Impala for so long, probably not good for his eleven year old body. He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear them from the sleep induced blurriness.

"Sioux Falls." His dad answered, by way of explanation to his youngest son.

Dean turned around to face his little brother and carried on his father's 'explanation' by saying, "We're goin' to Uncle Bobby's place. Do ya remember him Sammy?"

Sam had only seen Bobby a few times, not all of them at the hunter's home. The last time they had been, Sam had only been eight.

"Ahh … Big place? Lots of old cars layin' around? … He's a hunter too, isn't he?"

Sam was a smart cookie for his age, knew that their dad's 'friends' were just like him, and even though their dad had only told him about monsters barely a year ago, he had figured it out long before that.

Of course Dean had known for a long time before Sam had. He had tried to spare his brother's innocence by trying to keep the truth from him, and it had worked for a long while. Sammy had been prone to take whatever Dean had said as truth. But eventually he had figured out that their dad wasn't an on the road salesman. That the reason John left them with Pastor Jim or Bobby or other numerous people, or sometimes just on their own in a crappy motel room was because he was out hunting the evil creatures in the world.

Between the weapons training that they had been given, the weapons that were sometimes left lying around, the strange ammo that went with it and John leaving his journal open one too many times, Sam had figured out a long time ago that the monsters other people believed to be pure myth were actually real.

"Yeah. He's a hunter," Dean said to him, "but we used to stay at his place sometimes, when dad was … well when dad was on a hunt." He finished.

"Yeah, I remember, sort of. Why are we going there though? We come with you on hunts now dad."

Even at just eleven years of age, Sam Winchester was helping his brother and father hunt the monsters that hid in the dark. Not surprising really since Sam knew how to handle most' every kind of gun there was a hell of a lot better than a lot of fully grown men could.

"I know you do kiddo, but the car needs fixin' up. Bobby owns a scrap yard so he'll have all the proper tools that we need to get her runnin' right, 'kay?"

"'Kay." Sam said in reply.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They were turning the corner into Bobby's, just starting up his drive way when it happened. The car died. Groaned and sputtered then rolled to a stop.

John sighed and closed his eyes for a brief second and leaned his head on his hands upon the steering wheel. He opened his eyes and spoke to his boys as he opened his door and climbed out of the car.

"C'mon boys. Get out and help me push this damned thing the rest of the way."

He heard a groan from the backseat and saw Dean nod to him from the corner of his eye. The three Winchester's moved around to the rear of the vehicle. Sam was about to place his hands against the trunk, but John stopped him.

"Sam, you go round to the driver's side and push from there. You can keep her steered in the right direction.

Sam paused a moment and looked at his dad before he nodded and said,

"Yes sir."

As Sam moved around to the driver's side and opened the door to steer the car, John and Dean put their hands atop the trunk of the car and placed their feet behind them slightly in preparation to push the old muscle car.

"On three," John said to both boys, not expecting a reply just for them to accept and comply. "One. Two. Three!"

As John said three, the Winchesters began to push, heaving against the heavy set of the vehicle. Sammy pushing as much as he could with his small body from the front, and John and Dean hefting from the rear of the car.

Dean grunted with the effort but made no complaint, and slowly but surely the Impala began moving once again, doing slightly more than a crawl at first, but slowly gaining some momentum behind her.

After barely a few minutes they rolled to a stop outside of Bobby's front porch. Dean stood and stretched, he back cracking as he did so. Sam came around from the front of the vehicle and stood just to the side of his big brother.

John looked up when he heard the slight creak of the front door opening. He grinned slightly when he saw the figure of the gruff hunter also known as Bobby Singer and grinned even more when he saw the shot gun held loosely in his hands.

"Well John Winchester, as I live and breathe. What's it been, just over two years now?" Bobby called over in his rough voice.

"Somethin' like that." John said as he gestured the two boys forward.

"And what? You lost the ability to use a damned phone since then Winchester?" Bobby questioned, though it was said in a friendly tone.

"Naw, just found myself a couple of hunters who can get around without complainin' about their aching joints old man." John said a spark in his eye at the banter between the two friends.

"Old?" Bobby said with a raised brow and indignation in his voice as John and his boys moved up the front porch steps. "If I'm old what does that make you Winchester?"

John just laughed and didn't bother replying as he followed Bobby into his house, Sam and Dean trailing behind him.

The three Winchesters followed the hunter through to his kitchen where he opened up the fridge and asked John if he wanted a beer.

"Sure." He said as the cold bottle was passed to him.

Bobby turned to eye the two boys. He couldn't help but think how much like kids they still were, and he wondered at what the hell John was thinking taking them on hunts with him. Sure Dean was fifteen now, and could handle himself better than most of the hunters he knew, but Sam? He was only eleven for crying out loud. Not even a teen.

Bobby kept his thoughts to himself though and simply asked them both if they wanted a soda.

"Yes please." Said Sam from just behind Dean.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said as Bobby passed the two soda bottles to Dean. He passed the second bottle to Sammy before he cracked the lid on the one left in his hands.

The four moved around to the old wooden table and seated themselves, a comfortable silence between them only broken by the sounds of their bottles clinking against the table as they lifted them and set them back down again.

"So you gonna tell me why you're here and why you were rolling that hunk a metal up my drive?" Bobby asked, the question directed at all of them even though he was looking at John when he voiced the question.

It was Dean who answered him.

"The Impala was making noises about a couple hours ago. We checked her out and did what we could, but as you can tell she barely even made it here. We was hoping that we could borrow the full extent of you tools to fix her up proper."

Bobby had a wondering look on his face as he contemplated what the engine might look like. It had been a while since a car that actually had the hopes of running again had been brought into his yard.

"Well c'mon then, let me have a look."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note - **Hey guys, I know it's been a few days but here is the next chapter for you and I promise that there will definitely be another one in the next few days because I love all of my faithful readers so much. If I could give you all cookies to show how much I love you then I totally would. Hope you enjoy this one!

"Well shit." Bobby said. "What in the hell have you done to her John? She looks worse than you did after you went a couple rounds with that demon in Delaware."

"I aint done nothin' to her Singer," John said in a defensive tone. "She didn't look half that bad when we fixed her up at the side of the road. Guess the drive didn't help her much."

John could tell just by looking at her that this was going to take way longer than he had planned for. Damn it, this was just what he didn't need or want. John rubbed the back of his neck and then ran a hand over the stubble on his face and sighed, more to himself than anything.

"How long d'ya think it'll take to fix her?" John asked of Bobby, although he had a pretty good idea himself having been a mechanic himself once upon a time.

"A good few days, at least." John heard Dean say from the other side of Bobby

"I mean look at her dad. She's a mess." Just like his old man, Dean wiped a hand over his face and rubbed the back of his neck; worry, concern and annoyance all shown on his face as looked under the hood of his beloved car.

Bobby glanced at Dean before turning to John and telling him the exact same thing. A few days at least. Most likely a week. All too long as far as John was concerned.

John thought over all the possibilities in his head as to what they could do about the car and this next hunt they were supposed to have been heading out for. After a few moments deliberation he came to what he believed was a reasonable solution.

"Dean, me and you are gonna take one of Bobby's spare cars and head out to Wyoming. Sam, you stay here with Bobby and help him fix the car." John said as he turned from the old hunter and his boys, and around to the trunk of the vehicle to get his and Dean's stuff and the weapons they would need.

"No way dad."

John turned back abruptly to face his sons, expecting the defiance to have come from Sam. But it was Dean who looked back at him with determination in his eyes, and arms crossed over his still developing chest.

"If Sammy's stayin' here, then so am I."

"Dean, don't be stupid. Sammy will be fine here with Bobby and we'll only be gone a few days anyway."

"It's my job to look after Sam, not Bobby's. Where he goes, I go. So if he's staying then so am I."

John felt as if he were stuck between a rock and hard place. Or between a rock and the famous Winchester stubbornness. He felt that it would be better if Sam stayed here, because to be quite honest John hated having to put Sam in that kind of danger. Dean was different. Dean was his soldier, his perfect son. He could handle anything the world threw at him, including the ugly and the evil parts of Sam? Sam was just so young still. It seemed foolish, but John wanted to give him as much innocence and safety as he possibly could while Sam was still so young and could still see the good in people and the world instead of the selfishness, the cynicism that John couldn't help but take note of.

In his own stubbornness, John decided to let Dean stay here. If he wanted to, then he could damned well stay and not come on the hunt like he knew Dean wanted to. Unlike Sam, Dean loved what they did. Liked being able to kill the bad things in the world, even if it meant a less than stellar lifestyle.

"Fine then! Stay here with Sam, I'll call Caleb and ask him to meet me there. As far as I know he finishin' up a case in Lander, Wyoming anyway."

He ended up finishing the sentence on a mutter as he turned back to the trunk to get his stuff.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean still stood there as stubborn as ever even if his arms weren't as stiff across his chest and instead were at his sides. Sam was just slightly behind Dean, avoiding eye contact and just staring at the ground, the soda bottle still held loosely in his hands.

Bobby still stood looking at the Impala's insides, albeit giving John awkward glances himself, not wanting to get involved with a Winchester family dispute unless he felt he had too. As far as fights went, they were doing great actually. Bobby had fully expected John to blow a gasket when Dean had out right told him _no_.

John pulled his loaded duffel bag, now containing all of the essential weaponry from the cache in the trunk, and moved around to stand by Bobby.

"Point me in the direction of a car that actually works on this lot, Singer. Day lights wasting here."

Bobby just sighed, glared a little at the order, and walked the ex-marine over to an only slightly busted 1970 Buick. The paint was old, and there were a couple of rust spots in a few places, but she was a classic and she ran great.

"You can use this to get you there and back Winchester. And John? Go easy on the boy. He's just lookin' out for his little brother, like you always taught him he had to."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that. My own teachings comin' back to bite me in the ass I guess." John said as he slung his duffel into the rear seats of the old car.

This one was only three years younger than the Impala, but in John's eyes, the Impala would always remain number one, if simply for the fact that even though he now used it to carry weapons and to travel from one hunt to the next; he still remembered picking Mary up on dates in it. Driving her to the hospital in it twice when she was giving birth, first to Dean and then to Sam. He remembered taking Dean to the park to play. Taking them on a family trip somewhere, even if just for the day. All of the good memories that were still attached to her, he held with him and remembered them every time he looked at his two boys.

**Note - **So I don't really know too much about cars as you may have guessed. Not only have I not gone into detail about the state of the Impala's engine, but I also only found a 1970 Buick with Google's help. It looked pretty awesome and so it was the one chosen, hope y'all are okay with that ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Note - **Okay ... so ... not sure about this chapter at all, had a major case of writer's block on this one, hence why its so short, and at one point I just scrapped the whole thing and re-wrote it and so here is the re-written one and I hope you like it and please please please review as I can only improve when I know whats going wrong and I only know whats going wrong if you tell me your thoughts ... so hanging on edge of inbox here peeps :) LOVE YA! 3 X

"Stay safe." Dean said to his father as he prepared to get in the car and leave for Wyoming.

John had gotten off of the phone with Caleb only a few moments ago, the silence afterwards awkward for all of them. No one had really known what to say to each other, both Dean and John feeling regretful but neither wishing to go back on themselves or to try to make something better work.

"Always" John replied whilst pulling his eldest into a one armed hold, both men a little stiff and edgy.

John turned to Sam then, crouching down so that they were at eye level.

"Be good for Bobby and Dean, 'kay?"

Sam just nodded, used to hearing this from his dad every time he left. Would he come back this time? Would he be in one piece? Sam never knew, and he just had trust in his father's abilities and in Caleb's too just so he could hold the worry he always felt now at bay. He'd been used to his dad hardly being there, and was always anxious for his return, but ever since he had realised what his father really did the worry that had eaten at him just kept growing and he had had to try and always prevent it from taking over.

John pulled Sam into a tight hug. He'd gotten used to the kid being around now, and it was going to be weird not having both his sons at his side, but both him and Dean were too stubborn for their own good and this situation they had found themselves in was highly unlikely to change know.

John felt Sam's arms tighten around him before he whispered in his ear, so quiet that John had only just about heard the words that wrenched at his heart strings.

"Love you dad."

"Love you too Sammy." He mumbled back, lest his eldest and the old hunter by the porch hear him profess to his youngest.

He stood after that, ruffled Sam's hair a bit and patted a hand on Dean's shoulder before climbing into the driver's seat of the Buick. He looked at Bobby from the open window and nodded his head to him, telling him with just his eyes that he was thankful, that he trusted him to take care of his boys and keep them safe.

"See ya' soon boys." He said as he started up the Buick's engine, and felt the engine rumble beneath him.

He put his foot on the accelerator and drove the car up the drive of the ancient scrap yard, only glancing in the rear view mirror once to look at his sons as he drove away from them yet again.

They were stood side by side, both so different from each other yet so alike as well. Both were fiercely loyal to one another and their family, with the hearts of lions and the strength of will to match even the strongest of men. Sammy was the smartest kid he had ever, and Dean was the most stubborn and driven.

And he loved them with all of his heart, even if sometimes he seemed blinded by his hate and thirst for vengeance and he didn't show his love in the most obvious of ways.

John dragged his eyes away from the rear view mirror and focused on driving the many hours it would take to get him to Wyoming, albeit with a little difficulty and calling upon his years in the military to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note - **So ... this chapter is a little long. Like the longest that I've ever written actually but I was just typing and I couldn't seem to stop myself and so flowed forth this gargantuan amount of words. I hope you all like it and please please review! Reviews are like candy and I'm the Trickster, so show me some sweet lovin' people! ... Pwease ;)

Dean watched as his dad drove away, back down the drive in the old 70's Buick Bobby had lent him, his little brother stood next to him watching the retreating vehicle just as intently. They had said their goodbyes, the tension thick between John and his oldest son. Dean would never usually disobey a direct order from his father, but when it came to Sammy, he'd do just about anything; including pissing off his old man.

Dean didn't quite understand why Sam couldn't have come with them. He had proven to be really good on hunts, excelling at the research that him and dad hated to do and he knew how to fire a weapon better than most guys three times his age. He decided not to question it all too much. Thinking about it would just make his head hurt, because trying to figure out his father was like taking on mission impossible. It was easier to just accept things and only refute them when he felt it was necessary.

"C'mon Dean. Let's go inside." He heard Sam say from beside him.

He looked down at his little brother and smiled. At least he would get to have some time with his kid brother that didn't involve talking about monsters and creatures and how best to kill them. He hadn't thought he was going to miss all that time they had spent together so much, but he had.

So at least something good had come out of this.

He patted Sammy's shoulder and turned to head inside Bobby's house, passing Bobby who was still stood on the front porch of the timeworn home, the old hunter nodding his head to him before following after Sam who was just behind him.

They moved to the living room where Bobby's desk was, and Bobby leant against it whilst Sam sat on the only couch in the room and Dean sat by his side on the arm of it.

"We should probably get the car moved and start work on it." Dean said to both Bobby and Sam.

Bobby just rolled his eyes at him and replied,

"We can move it tomorrow, for now you boys can just relax a little before the real hard work begins."

Dean looked at him like he'd grown a second head while he wasn't looking, like the concept of just chilling out for a bit was utterly ridiculous. To him it probably was. John wouldn't have let them just relax once whilst the two boys were hunting with him. It would have been all work, and when one job was finished it would be about finding the next one as quickly as was possible.

Bobby just sighed and said to the fifteen year old,

"If you really wanna do somethin' then ya' can help me make dinner."

Dean nodded, appearing glad that he had something that he could do.

"Sure thing Bobby." He said to him.

He and Bobby both turned their gazes upon the youngest Winchester, Bobby about to ask him if he wanted to help too when he saw that the boy was looking curiously at the small pile of books that were next to him on the battered seat of the couch. Bobby smile and gestured to them as he got the young Winchester's attention.

"You can read them if ya' like Sam." The hunter said in his gruff but friendly voice.

Sam looked up and a red blush crept up his face and he smiled a little awkwardly. Dean smiled too, knowing that his little brother would love to dive into all of that reading material, and glad that he actually had the time to.

"If it's okay with you Bobby. I mean some of these look pretty old." Sam said a tad sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Sam, of course ya can read 'em if ya' want to." Bobby said whilst standing and moving away from the ancient desk that was stacked with books and papers all about the supernatural.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said with a smile as he began to rifle through the books and open one of the older ones that looked a little worse for wear but still readable. Sam settled into the couch more comfortably and rested the book on his lap.

Dean just grinned at his geek little brother, before following the smiling hunter through to the kitchen where Bobby began pulling things out of a fridge that looked as if it had been there since the 50's and it probably had.

"What're we cookin' Bobby?" Dean asked inquisitive. The kind of food that he and Sam had eaten had usually come out of either a box or tin, and you can only eat spaghetti-o's so many times before the –barely- food became bland and tasteless. The chance to eat some actual food that was home cooked was a really positive prospect for Dean who hadn't had a true meal since he was four and diner food just didn't count, whether the burgers and pie were awesome or not.

"Beef stew." Bobby grunted as he pulled the main meat out from the fridge along with carrots, potatoes and onions.

"Start choppin' and peelin'" He instructed Dean whilst he fetched a large pan out of one of the many white cupboards with peeling paint.

Dean grabbed all of the vegetables and moved over to where there was a spare amount of space and placed a chopping board down over it. He washed his hands after a look from Bobby when he had started without doing so, and got to work.

After only a short while later both meat and vegetables were prepped and thrown into the pan along with a gravy mix. Bobby put the lid on top of the pan and wiped his hand off on an old dish towel before throwing it onto the side. Bobby started to run water to wash the stuff that they had used, when Dean stopped him and said that he'd do it.

"You sure?" Bobby asked, a little surprised though he shouldn't be really. When John left the two on their own, it was Dean who did most of the 'domestic' stuff since most of the time Sam had been too short to do things like wash pots, though he did try and help out.

Dean just nodded in the affirmative at Bobby and stood watchful by the sink whilst Bobby just shrugged and moved back to his desk.

Once the bowl was filled with soap and hot water, Dean switched off the tap and dumped all of the used dishes into the sink. Before setting to the task he walked to the open doorway and checked on Sammy.

The kid was sat with his legs crossed and a book on his lap. He looked totally engrossed in whatever he was reading so Dean didn't bother trying to get his attention. Why ruin his geek moment? So Dean just smiled and moved back into the kitchen and set to the task of clearing up.

Already he could smell the food cooking and it just made his stomach rumble at him.

He looked at his complaining stomach and told it to shut up and quit whining like a little bitch, that food was only gonna be a couple of hours away.

He moved to the sink and set about cleaning everything. It didn't take long because they hadn't used a whole to make the current meal that was stewing in the giant pan sat on the old stove.

When he was done Dean was left with clean dishes and surfaces and bowl that was full of water and bubbles. He had gone a little over board with the washing up liquid and had ended up with a mountain of foamy white cleanliness.

Looking at it, Dean had an idea come to his head and an impish smile planted on his face, his green eyes lighting up with pure mischief.

He gathered up two giant handfuls of the foamy bubbles and silently crept into the living room where Sammy was still sat completely oblivious to the world around him. A smile on his face, Dean moved towards his little brother, the bubbles held out before him.

He stopped in front of him, Sam still not realizing that he was there. Dean grinned and said his brother's name to get his attention.

When Sam looked up it was too late. Without giving him time to realise what Dean held in his hands, Dean shoved the mountain of frothy bubbles into his brothers face.

The look on Sammy's face was just priceless and Dean only wished he had a camera with him to capture the moment. His brother was wide eyed and his mouth was slightly agape and it all just made Dean double over with laughter.

Dean was so busy laughing and practically rolling on the floor that he didn't notice Sam calmly put the book he was holding down and proceed to scoop up the bubbles that covered his face into his own hands. Whilst dean was doubled over, hands on his thighs as he tried to breathe whilst still laughing almost manically and eyes streaming with tears, Sam walked over to his brother with deadly calm and shoved his own bubble covered hands into Dean's unsuspecting face.

Sam couldn't help but laugh himself as his brother spluttered and spat out the bubbles that had gone into his mouth whilst he had been laughing. The look of indignation on Dean's face just made it all the more funny to Sam who was now snickering loudly whilst he looked on at Dean, Sam's hazel eyes bright with amusement.

Dean stalked toward his brother, retribution shining in his green eyes and written all over his face. Sam tried to back up as quickly as he could be almost ended up tripping over his own feet.

Dean grabbed his little brother in a head lock, a triumphant grin on his face as he did so. He proceeded to rub his knuckles over the top of Sam's head, laughing as he did so. Sam giggled even as he begged for mercy, which Dean was not inclined to give.

"Dean! Lemme' go," He said between bursts of manic giggling, "ya' big jerk!"

"Not a chance Sammy!" Dean said struggling to keep a hold on his kid brother not least because of the laughter that shook Dean's own body as well as Sam's. "You're my little bitch now Sammy boy!"

"Nuh-uh!" Sam protested as he proceeded to get his foot behind Dean's leg and trip him up, resulting in them both landing on the floor but with Sam's head now free from his big brother's torment.

Sam quickly leapt to his feet and pointed at his brother and exclaimed his victory.

"Ha!" He said with a huge grin.

"Oh yeah?" Dean said from where he lay on the floor.

Sam yelped as his brother leapt up and advanced on him, trying to run to no avail before Dean got a hold of him and wrestled him to the ground.

Bobby looked on at the two boys that were now rolling about his floor. If he were to guess, he'd say that they hadn't had fun like this in a while, and he wasn't about to stop them. He just smiled to himself, kind of glad that he had gotten the chance to watch after the two Winchester boys.

They were great kids and hard workers. They didn't laze about and knew how to get the job done. Bobby was betting that Sam could tell him everything that he had just learned from that book he had been reading, and if Bobby really wanted to he could let Dean fix that car outside by himself and when he was done it would look as if it had been done by a professional.

Yeah. Bobby was more than happy to keep watch over them for the next week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note - **So here's chapter six for all of you lovely people, and I would like to thank HaloC (Guest) for your review since I can't thank you in a PM. Honestly I love it when people give me reviews, because they make me feel good ... like a cat with the proverbial cream ;) And you should all feel very privileged because I wrote this when I should be doing my blasted coursework, but eh I'll live ... most likely :/ Also please excuse any mistakes that you may find because this only got finished at 10:30PM whilst I'm only running on 4 hours sleep. I would like to point out that I'm usually a ten hour sleep kinda gal where I can get and so am not used to this annoying lack, but oh well ENJOY MY PRETTYS!

The rest of the night had passed uneventfully for the two Winchester and the old hunter that kept a well trained eye on them.

The phones that usually rang non-stop with hunters looking for info were quieter than usual. Bobby didn't think too much of it, occasionally it happened when the other hunters actually bothered to get up off their fool asses and did the research themselves. Not often but it did happen.

There had only been a few calls throughout the whole evening. One had been a hunter asking him what the best exorcism ritual was and another asking him whether or not it was silver or bronze that hurt shifters. Silver of course, Bobby had told the damn idjit. Sam and Dean both had looked at him disbelievingly when he had told them the subject of the call.

The quietness on the lines didn't stop the two boys from glancing towards the kitchen where the phones were kept every so often, as if they were expecting a call. It tore at Bobby each time he answered the phone and had had to shake his head _no_ at their questioning looks. _No, it wasn't John. Your dad hasn't called yet._

The look of resignation on both young boys' faces was almost painful for Bobby. They were too used to their father not bothering or remembering to pick up the phone and let them know he was safe, yet every time he left they still hoped. Like a kicked dog just hoping that one day the owner they loved and trusted so much would love them in return, even if they knew it wasn't likely to happen.

It was brutal to them. Bobby knew John probably didn't see what he was doing to his sons, and most likely never would. Dean would never speak out against him like that, trying to be the perfect son that John would never have, simply because it did not exist. Sam was simply too young to even consider the going so violently against the man that had ruled him his entire life.

Bobby could only hope that John would realise the effect his actions had on his sons before it was too late to make it right again.

Two days later …

Bobby was pouring his hot morning coffee into a mug when one of the phones on the wall in his kitchen began ringing and wailing at him causing him to spill the hot brew over himself when he jumped at the sudden and unexpected sound.

He cursed at the pain it caused to his skin, but gave no other clue that he was suffering the likely burn that would now mar his skin. He picked up the handle of the phone that told him that this was his personal house phone and barked into the receiver.

"What?!"

Anyone who knew Bobby's house number knew him and knew that he wasn't going to answer his phone will pleasantries and 'how have you been's', so whoever was on the other end could damn well deal with his unpleasantness.

"It's John."

Bobby stopped dead. He kept his mouth closed to prevent himself from chewing a piece out of John no good, no call, lousy dad Winchester. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned to face out of the window into the rusty car covered yard before opening them again,

"Took you long enough. Beginnin' to think ya' got eaten by a werewolf or somethin'." Bobby simply said.

"Yeah well I'm fine as you can hear."

"Yeah I can hear that just fine John. Shame none of us could hear it before that though." Bobby said, sarcasm just hinted at in his tone.

The statement put John on the defensive though, immediately questioning the other man.

"What's that supposed to mean?" a growl to his voice.

"You know damn well what it means John Winchester. Whilst you've been off huntin' and gettin' into only God knows what, your boys have been sat here worryin' aboutcha."

Bobby's words were a reprimand, one that would have had anyone other than John trying to placate him and come up with pathetic excuses.

"They know better than to worry, and that if somethin' was wrong I would have called sooner." John declared.

"They're just kids, John. They worry about whether or not their daddy's gonna make it home at the end of the week, about whether or not you got to wherever it is your goin' safe. For all they knew you were dead in a ditch somewhere." Bobby's voice had grown harsher with each passing word, and saying it out loud made it harder to reign in his temper.

"Well clearly I aint dead, and what would you know about what my boys think about Singer?"

There went John doing what he did best, going on the attack. Trying to pretend that Bobby was just some moron who hadn't known John since he had first began hunting and came looking for the know-how on how to kill evil.

"I know 'cause I got more than half a mind to actually look at what their faces are sayin' rather than what bull shit their tellin' me to spare my girl feelins'." Bobby snapped at him.

"If they really were worried they would have called me themselves." John retorted back at him.

"Sam wanted to. Dean figured you'd get pissed if they interrupted you durin' a hunt." And wasn't that just the saddest thing.

When a young boy feared calling his father in case he angered him. The whole thing just struck a large raw nerve with Bobby, who had had similar feelings towards his own father. Not the love – never that – but the fear. Scared of doing an action in case it had set his father into a rage.

Perhaps that was why he reacted so strongly to these boys and their mess of a father. But Bobby just couldn't help himself.

He sighed, leaning onto the counter in front of him and staring unseeing out of the window that had a layer of pale dirt attached to it. John was silent on the other end, and Bobby could practically feel the anger that was radiating off of the other man, even as his own subsided into resignation.

"Wouldn't have hurt just to let them know you were safe. If it were the other way around John you'd have torn more than a strip out of their hides." Bobby said the fight clearly lacking from his voice now.

He heard the tired sigh from the other end, and knew John grew weary of an argument that neither would win as both men were as stubborn as each other.

"I know Bobby. I know … Look, I gotta go, Caleb's got a lead and I said I'd catch up with him in a few minutes. Tell the boys I called and that I'll call again tonight, 'kay?"

Bobby just sighed wearily, too tired for so early in the day and merely grunted his agreement. Not a moment later he heard a click and then a continuous beep signalling that the line had gone dead. He placed the phone back in its cradle on the wall, and scrubbed a hand over his face. Not once had he noticed the small figure of an eleven year old boy, hidden just around the corner of the door way, listening to every word that had been exchanged between the two men, but only absorbing the ones that seemed important to him. Like how he and Dean should 'know better' than to worry, even though he knew they couldn't help themselves.

The anger that Sam harboured and kept hidden rose just that slight bit more within his heart. His father couldn't be bothered speaking to him or even Dean for two seconds. Instead the hunt was more important to him.

Not for the first time, Sam wished that he had a normal life, a normal father. Was it really so much to ask?

**Note - **So now that you've finished reading this chapter you awesome people please review and if there is anything you didn't like or anything that you would like to see happen then let me know and I can definitely ponder it ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Note - **So ... this chapter begins the first day at Bobby's house because when I was writing it, because it was about them moving the car and I realised _after _I'd written almost the whole thing that they would have moved it on the first not the second or third and so it got written as a sort of flash back moment with a little something from Sam at the end because I really could not be bothered deleting it all and writing a whole new chapter when it took me ages to think of something for this one so yeah ... If its weird I appologise now my lovelies, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! So read on ;) ...

***Flash Back – 1****st**** day at Bobby's***

Bobby found Sam sat on the large double bed in the room that he was sharing with Dean, eyes intently roving over the pages of the book he was currently reading. Something about the lore on Greek monsters Bobby thought. He was so enthralled with what he was reading that he hadn't even noticed that Bobby had entered the room.

"What'cha readin' about Sam?" Bobby said interrupting the silence that permeated the room.

The kid jumped, startled by the noise and pulled himself out of the little world that his mind had put him into whilst he was reading that book of his.

"Huh? Oh, just reading about Empousas." Sam said whilst looking back down at his book.

"Well, I hate to pull you out of you reading kiddo but could ya' come on an' help me an' Dean move the car into the work shop?"

"'Sure Bobby." He said nodding, closing the book and tossing it to the side before climbing off the bed and beginning the search for his shoes.

Bobby turned around and headed back down the stairs, opening the creaky front door and heading over to where Dean was waiting for him by the car with Sam following not too far behind him. Dean called out when he saw his brother come out the door, hopping as he tried to put on his other shoe.

"Hey short stuff!" Dean out called with a grin, Sam just giving him his full on bitch face.

"One day I'm gonna be taller than you, just you wait!" Sam growled back at him, and Dean just snorted.

"Yeah, sure you will midget." He said disbelievingly with a wink before turning to Bobby. "Well c'mon then old man! Let's get pushin'!"

"Watch it boy, you aint too old to go over my knee," the hunter replied with a smirk. "What's makin' you so damned chipper this mornin' anyway?"

"What can't a kid be happy?" he replied back, a smile still on his face.

"Well sure, but you're John's boy. I thought maybe the permanent scowl was in the genes or somethin'."

"In the jeans?" Dean said, confusion evident on the fifteen year olds face.

"He means in your blood and DNA." Sam explained to his older brother from where he was sat on the front porch untying the laces on his sneakers when he realised he wasn't going to get the shoe on by forcing it and by sheer strength of will.

"How would you know that?" Dean asked, the afore mentioned scowl adorning his features.

"Because I read, stupid; and don't you listen during school?" Sam asked indignation evident.

"Only during the interesting classes and trust me, science aint one of them bro." Dean argued back.

"Kissing girls does _not _count as a class, Dean." Sam said arms across his small chest as he walked forward and away from the front porch after finally getting his right shoe on and the laces done up.

"Maybe not but if it did, I'd be at the top of it. I'd be getting' straight A's man." Dean said with a cheeky leer and a wink, confidence in his fifteen year old skills earning him nothing but a roll of the eyes from his little brother and just the barest hint of a smile forming on his mouth in laughter from his big brother's remark.

"If you two are done chattin' like old fish wives, why don't you try givin' me a hand, hmm?" Bobby broke in, effectively ended the banter between the two boys.

"Yes sir." They chorused, practically in sync with one another, the short sentence sounding rehearsed, or as if they had spoken it a million times before.

"Sam, you get behind the wheel and steer her in," Bobby instructed. "And Dean, you help me push from the front."

The two Winchester boys nodded and moved to do the tasks assigned them without any fuss or further comments passed between them.

"On my count," Bobby declared. "One … Two … THREE!" With the last number spoken both Dean and Bobby grunted as they began to push the car towards the work shop, with Sam steering her in whilst he was looking out of the rear window of the car.

*** 8 ***

Bobby wiped the small amount of sweat that had beaded on his brow away with an old rag, whilst Sam climbed out of the front of the vehicle. Dean stood beside him, smirking and not out breath, not even a tiny bit, earning him a glare from the hunter.

"You're getting old, Bobby." Dean sassed to the older man.

"Watch it you. I aint so old that I can't aim a shot gun at your smart ass." Bobby threatened with a glare at the eldest Winchester.

"Gee Bobby, I can practically feel the love radiating off of ya'. Besides, only pointing out the truth." Dean jeered whilst standing and running around to the other side of the car when Bobby stood himself and shot a mildly murderous look at Dean.

"You are askin' for it boy." Bobby called out to him, hiding the humour in his voice as best as he could, although from the grin plastered on Dean's face he didn't do it very well.

"Yeah yeah." Dean chortled, whilst both Bobby and Sammy rolled their eyes at the snarky fifteen year old.

***Flash Back End***

Sam thought about the small amount of time that he and Dean had spent with Bobby, and that already he was more like the dad he had always wanted than his own was. Bobby cooked proper meals for them, encouraged Sam's reading, laughed with Dean and didn't berate him or Dean –more so Dean than Sam – when they were sarcastic and pushed a little at Bobby's patience. He understood that they were just kids, and needed to do kid stuff as well as all that hunter bull.

Sam sighed to himself. It wasn't that he didn't love his dad, because he did. He just felt that most of the time they were being raised like warriors instead of the kids they were supposed to be, and it was nice being able to do just that. Be a kid.

**Note - **For those that want to know an Empousa is a vampiric demon with a leg of bronze and a hoofed foot of a donkey that seduces men so that she can feed on their flesh and blood. She/they are of Greek origin and I decided to go with them so that I was a little more original heehee ;) Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter, and I will love you all forever and ever and ever and you will each get special 'cookies' ;) heehee


	8. Chapter 8

**Note - **So ... Please don't hate me? I know its been a while since I've posted anew chapter, and believe me I feel awful for it but lately I've just been staring at it and ... NOTHING. No useful thoughts whatsoever. I hit a very blank wall. So please forgive me if this chapters complete and utter poop. I also contribute the fact that my favourite band just broke up to my lack of will to do anything also. So. Enjoy?

Bobby found Sam tucked up in his shared room again, lying out on top of the covers with his chin in his palm and his eyes staring unfocused at the page of the book in front of him. His child's eyes were sad; sadder than they ought to be at that age. It was a sad thought that a child so young could be filled with so much despondency, when he should be bursting with happiness and childish wonder. Unfortunately for Bobby, there wasn't too much he could do about but show the kid a decent time whilst he was here.

"Hey, Sam." Bobby spoke softly, interrupting the thoughts that were occupying his mind.

At the soft sound the young boy jerked his head up, his expression becoming guarded and hiding the emotions he had had on full display just a moment before.

"Huh?" a question in his voice. "Oh, hey Bobby." Sam greeted, his tone dejected.

"What's up kiddo?" Bobby asked of the young boy, concern clear in his gaze.

"Nothing." Sam said, a little too quick to react; his eyes flickering away from Bobby's face as he said it.

"Sure there aint sport." Bobby spoke gently, moving further into the room to kneel in front of the young Winchester. "You know ya' can talk to me right Sam? I won't tell anyone if ya' don't want me to. Not even your dad."

Sam looked up at the older man with what seemed to be a glimmer of hope to Bobby. He obviously thought about it before it, hesitating even before he said,

"I'm okay Bobby." His eyes going to the suddenly very interesting bed sheets beneath him.

Bobby knew he wasn't likely to get anything out of Sam that he wasn't willing to give. Besides, what reason did the kid have to trust him? If he had any memories of Bobby at all they were probably murky and not very well recalled upon. After all he had only seen maybe for a couple hours when he was about seven, and had stayed with Bobby a couple weeks when he was four or five. Not enough time to fully cement in his head and his heart that he could place his fragile child's trust in Bobby.

"Well, alright then, I'll trust your call for now Sam, 'kay?" He said to the small eleven year old, looking him right in the eyes, showing him that Bobby trusted _him_ even if Sam did and could not return it.

"Okay Bobby." He murmured with a small smile tugging at his lips as he looked back at the kind weathered eyes of Bobby Singer.

The innocent smile that was offered made Bobby's heart warm with affection for the young boy.

"Well c'mon then. I've got somethin' that I wanna show ya'." Bobby said, a mischievous light brightening his eyes, curiosity sparking in Sam's at the hunter's words.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Well you're just gonna have to come along and find out, aintcha?" Bobby said with a smile, Sam quickly climbing off of the bed to catch up with Bobby as he left the room and moved towards the stairs.

"What is it Bobby?" Sam said, the wary excitement showing in his voice, his inner child coming out of its hidden shell and Bobby couldn't help but smile even wider at the thought.

"Well your just gonna have to wait and see." He told Sam. "Now go and fetch Dean while I get somethin' alright?"

"'Kay Bobby." Sam said with a grin lighting his features as he ran out to the workshop where Dean was currently working on the Impala, trying to fix her.

*** 8 ***

"Dean!"

Dean heard the faint calling of his little brother from where he was in the workshop, protected from the heat of the sun. He stood up and put the wrench that he was using to the side with the rest of the tools, watching as Sam practically screeched to halt at the door of the shop, panting slightly and a grin stretched across his face. Dean's heart swelled at the sight, delighted to see his brother so happy and care free, and felt his brothers infectious smile creep up on his own face.

"I see the hermit has come on out of his cave to join the rest of the world." Dean remarked with a smirk, teasing his little brother. Sam just rolled his eyes, his beaming smile not dissipating in the least.

"C'mon Dean! Bobby wants to show us something!" He said in a gleeful voice, not giving Dean a chance to respond before he was running off yet again.

With his curiosity peaked, Dean wiped his hands on an old rag before running off to join his brother for whatever it is that Bobby wanted to show them. When he found them, they were stood in the large space that surrounded the front of Bobby's house, Bobby holding something behind his back and Sam stood in front of him practically vibrating with excitement that he didn't often feel.

Dean's heart swelled to burst when Sam turned his bright, joyful and excited eyes upon him, a teeth baring smile adorning his face. He felt himself returning the delighted grin, his brother's happiness infectious.

"So, what'cha got there Bobby?" He called out as he lightly jogged over to the pair, seeing a playful glint in the hunter's eyes.

When Dean reached Sammy's side, Bobby paused before answering, pulling the items that he had been concealing from behind his back.

"Thought that maybe you boys might wanna play a little." He said a tad nervously, now unsure of himself as he stood in front of the two Winchester boys who hardly ever got the chance to just play.

The items were a couple of old catcher's mitt's and a slightly worn baseball that Dean had only ever seen once before.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. Dean had been about Sam's age and Bobby had taken him to the park and Dean could remember thinking that if his Dad ever found out then he would be incredibly pissed. He had thought that it was stupid and something for little kids and not what grown up kids like him did, especially not kids that were supposed to protect their little brothers and kill the monsters that made the bump in the night.

He had thought that if his Dad ever found out then he would hate Dean and be angry at him, because Dean should have been learning as much as he could, he should have been practicing and instead he was out in the park with Bobby playing catch.

He had enjoyed himself after a while though, happy that Bobby had done that for him. Had allowed him the time to be an actual kid where he didn't have to think about how to protect Sam from monsters, about his Dad going off on hunting trips, about how to kill monsters. It had been one of his favourite days and remained one of his best memories, even if he didn't tell Bobby that.

The more he thought about it, the more Dean realised that he wanted Sammy to have an experience like that too. What kid shouldn't grow up without playing ball at least once?

"Damn straight we wanna play Bobby. Right Sammy?"

Sam nodded up at him excitedly, a little bit of apprehension in his youthful gaze.

"Good. Now come on you two, let's go play some ball." Bobby said with a smile, handing the two young Winchester boys the gloves and ball.

**Note - **Please Review? I will give you lots of love cookies X3


	9. Chapter 9

**AN - O_O So... It's been a while. PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! - _Runs away screaming from frustrated angry followers - _... I meant to keep up with this fic, I honestly did. But then I got stuck with it for a while half way through this chapter, and my brain was all like - _well what do ya want _me _to do about it?! - _at which point I replied with -_I asked you to do ONE thing Brain. One. You have failed me. Notice how I bow my head in shame Brain. Notice! - _at which point Brain became rather mean to me, a long argument ensued in which it won and then he refused to provide me with anything until now. Yes, Brain is a he. As well as Brain being not so forthcoming with ideas, Life decided it wanted to get in on it too. It threw many a thing at me including family, college and a good dose of T.V just to keep me distracted enough whilst it plotted what it was going to do next. But I managed to stall Life long enough to write this though so HERE! Have it! College finishes for me this week at which point I get so many blissful weeks off, and so I will have opportunity to write more for you :D so ... enjoy ... hopefully. **

Thwack!

The old baseball made a loud thud as it hit the ground, the speed it was going at helping to increase the force with which it struck the ground. Dean grumbled under his breath as he went to fetch the ball from where it had landed, hearing Sam's laughter behind him.

Dean hadn't been able to help but show off a bit as the three of them had alternated between throwing and catching the baseball and, catching on to his perfect streak of throws and catches, Bobby had decided to make a dent his winning streak. Mostly by throwing the ball so fast that Dean had had to duck to miss it or else get whacked in the head really hard with the tiny ball.

The look of panic on Dean's face and the rush to avoid impact with his head and the object had clearly pleased Sammy greatly, who had thus far had missed the ball as much as he had caught it.

Dean rolled his eyes at his little brother, hiding his smile whilst noticing a not so hidden one on Bobby's own face.

"Nice job at _not _aiming for my head, Ace." Dean said whilst none to gently throwing the ball back to the older man, using as much of his fifteen years' worth of strength that he could muster.

A practiced hand though easily caught the ball, and pulled it back ready for throwing to the eager boy a short distance from where Dean stood, hoping to succeed where Dean had just failed.

Whilst Bobby didn't throw the ball as fast as he had with Dean, he aimed it higher so that Sam had to work to catch the ball; letting the young boy feel as though Bobby hadn't gone easy on him and giving him a reason to be proud of himself.

Sam jumped for the ball and just about caught it in his worn catcher's mitt, he grinned and Dean cheered for him and praised him.

"Great job Sammy!"

"Thanks Dean."

The praise meant more to Sam than Dean could ever know. When affection from his father lacked, Sam knew he could always count on Dean for it no matter what. He knew that Dean would always be there to protect him and love him even when Sam was being a brat sometimes and would argue and answer back. If Sam ever had nightmares it was Dean he went to for comfort and if he just needed a hug or someone to talk to it would always be Dean that came to mind.

Because of all this, it made Sam want to make Dean proud even if it was something as trivial as catching a ball and the things Dean said meant more to Sam than anything else.

Sam pulled his arm back and tossed the ball back to Bobby, his still short arm just managing to throw it far enough for the man to catch easily. Bobby smiled at him, said his thanks and was just pulling back his own arm to toss the ball for Dean when the shrill tone of the house phone rang out from within the old home.

"Dad?!" Dean asked almost excitedly, looking to Bobby; his green eyes sparking with the hope of a child waiting for his loved father.

"Let's go find out kiddo." Bobby said, turning back towards the house setting a hurried but steady pace. Dean hurried after, catching him up and walking by his side. Sam trailed behind them, walking slower his gaze unsure as he followed after his big brother and the gruff yet kind man.

Bobby entered the back door, Dean on his heels and grabbed the phone from off the wall putting it to his ear.

"Yeah?" He asked into the receiver whilst Dean looked like he was about to burst with all of the questions and expectations that were written all over his face. Sam was hovering near the back door, not entirely sure what do with himself and unsure as to whether or not he should even hope that his father was the one on the other end of the phone.

After a moment had passed, Bobby's reply to the person on the other end came.

"Hey John."

Bobby's eyes moved to Dean as he said it whilst giving the boy a slight nod, confirming that it was indeed John Winchester. At the validation of it truly being his old man, a full grin spread across Dean's face, as well as a look of pure relief, mostly likely due to knowing that his father was safe, because why would he call if he wasn't?

Sam moved closer to stand beside his older brother, the same relief that was on Dean's face, evident upon his own. He unconsciously bit his lip as he looked up at Bobby where the phone still sat by his ear, the man making the occasional grunt in recognition of what it was John was saying on the other end. Most likely briefing him on the hunt before bothering to speak to his sons, Sam thought to himself a little bitterly. He knew he shouldn't think like that, but sometimes he couldn't help himself.

After no more than a minute had passed, Bobby said his good byes to John Winchester and passed the phone onto the absent man's eldest son.

"Hey, Dad." Dean said, calming himself before speaking, trying not to let too much of his eagerness and his relief shown through.

"Hey Dean." Came the voice of John Winchester through the ear piece. "How you doin' son?"

"Good. How was the hunt?" He asked of him.

"Not bad. Me and Caleb handled it well enough … not as good as if you'd been there though. Most of the trouble was tryin' to get info from those tight lipped stuck-up locals." John said with a short laugh.

"Thanks dad. And your right, they can be some real bitches sometimes. You'd think we were askin' 'em to dig the grace for us or something;" Dean said laughing along with his father, pride shining inside of him, and on his face at the complement his father so rarely doled out for him.

"You looking after Sam properly?" John asked.

"Always." Dean responded, the protectiveness evident in his voice, especially to John you recognised it every time Dean spoke about his little brother.

"I'm gonna be back in a day or two, to come and pick you and Sam up 'kay?"

"'Kay. That's great dad." A smile on Dean's face at the thought of his family coming back together like it should be. He liked staying at Bobby's but their dad was family, and they should never split up for long.

"Pass the phone to Sam for me." John requested.

"Yes sir." Dean replied immediately, passing the phone to his hesitant little brother.

"… Hi dad." Sam said after a moment.

"Heya Sammy. How's it goin' son?"

"Good." Unlike Dean, Sam didn't ask about the hunt, not really wanting to know any kind of details about. Knowing that his dad was safe was enough for him.

"Well, I'll be back in a couple days to pick you up." John said after another moment's silence. John never could talk as easily with his youngest son as he could with Dean, his emotions too complex for John to really understand, even if the boy was only eleven years old.

"Okay." Sam said quietly, desperately trying not to let his sadness show at the fact.

"Well, uh … um. Give the phone back to Bobby for me, would 'ya son?"

"Okay. Bye dad."

"See ya Sammy."

Sam handed the phone back to Bobby, and after a moment's hesitation he left the room and began to climb the stairs up to the room that he shared with Dean, leaving the catcher's mitt he had been clinging to on the counter.

**AN - Wow that authors note at the beginning was long wasn't it? Well, all I have to say now is I hope you enjoyed this chapter after such a long hiatus and if you did TELL ME! Me and Brain need the feel good boost right now. We can only fend off Life for so long before it begins to be a giant pain. -_so not hinting for reviews there are you Stark?- -... Be quiet Brain. *shifty eyes*- :D_**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN** - So I have a lull in my college coursework for the weekend so Brain said to me -_You know what would be a good idea? If you wrote another chapter for one for your fics! Here's and idea, now write it down Stark!- _and so I wrote, and here is another chapter, sooner than I had originally planned so yay! Enjoy! and Brain said to please leave reviews! -_No I didn't! She's lying! Stop putting words in my imaginary mouth Stark!- _ ... Shush Brain ...

Dean watched Sam move solemnly towards the living room and then to the stairs, and heard his light footsteps on the old creaky wooden floor boards of the houses stairs. He glanced to Bobby and watched as he put the phone back on the receiver, pulled off his cap and ran a hand over his balding head before putting the beaten testament to some unidentifiable baseball team back onto his head. With it obvious that the worn man's short conversation with Dean's father clearly over, Dean took it as his leave to follow after his little brother and try and find out why it was he looked as if someone had kicked his dog and then sent him the images.

He found Sam sat on his bed in the room they shared, his knees tucked up against his chest and his arms wrapped around them as he gazed unseeingly out of the window, his attention clearly on the thoughts within his head.

Dean moved over to sit beside him on the bed, the springs creaking as the mattress dipped with his weight. He let his legs extend forward, his hands falling in his lap, his thumbs twisting around with each other as he stared at them for a moment before turning his gaze onto his little brother, who was still staring out that window; as if the scrapped cars outside in the yard held the answers to the universes biggest questions and secrets. Like it would solve all of the problems his brother believed plagued him.

"What's eatin' 'ya Sammy?" Dean finally asked after a few moments silence.

Instead of answering, Sam glanced at his older brother, then out the window with his blue-green eyes finally falling on his knees.

"Do think about what it would be like if our lives were normal? If we were like everybody else?" Sam asked, his eyes searching Dean's face after his quietly spoken question had been aired.

Dean truly thought about the question his brother had asked him. He could see the need for an honest answer written on the kid's face, and Dean just couldn't bring himself to be cocky and sarcastic about it.

"Boring." Was the answer Dean finally gave.

Sam's face turned from his, disappointment evident, like he'd been hoping for something more, for a deeper answer. What could he say? Deep philosophical thinking just wasn't his thing, and getting too into emotion wasn't either. What was the point? So the answer he had for his little brother was straight, true and simple. But he could tell his little brother might need more than that, so Dean mustered up a bit more brain power to try and summon the words that he needed.

"Seriously, Sam. Our lives would be just like everybody else's. We'd become blue collar workers doing an honest day's work, getting honest money to put food on the table for our wives and kids. And, sure maybe that'd be nice. But that's all it'd ever be Sam. Nice. We wouldn't save lives, we wouldn't get rid of the evil that hunts down those nice blue collar guys, because we'd _be_ the blue collar guys that'd eventually get eaten. Who would save those people then Sam?"

"There are other Hunters." Was Sam's quiet reply, the conversation seeming like it was going from speculating on what it would be like to have been raised normal, to thinking about becoming normal, becoming a part of average society. For Dean though, there was nothing else. He was a Hunter, just like his dad.

"None quite like us though, like the Winchester's."

"We could save lives as cops or doctors, or even soldiers."

"Sure we could. But becoming a doctor or a cop or a soldier doesn't mean that the vampires and werewolves and all those other evil bastards aren't gonna be out there preying on people."

"I know Dean, I do. But I can't help thinking that there has got to be more than just this. Than dad dumping us wherever or putting guns in our hands."

Dean had always known was a smart kid, way too smart for his age and this kind of thinking just proved it even more.

"C'mon, Sammy. It's not all bad. We do good. _Dad _does good. Besides, you're just a kid Sam. What does this stuff really matter now?"

"That's my point Dean. We're just kids. Most kids are playing video games and hanging out with their friends. We're shooting real guns at real monsters, and the only friends we have are each other."

"I know Sam. I know." Dean said, putting his arm around his brother's small shoulders.

Whilst Dean knew that all _he_ wanted to do was Hunt, he admitted the he also wanted more for Sam. He had always wanted to Sam to have a better life, had wanted to give him the things that he wanted and he tried he really did, but there was only so much he could do; especially in the face of their father. Maybe one day Sam could try for these things …

Sam's arms came loose from around his knees as he wrapped them around Dean's waist, his head now lying in the crook of his big brothers shoulder; the young and confused boy taking comfort in one of the only constants he had in his life, and the only one that he could truly depend on.

Dean looked down at his little brother's head, his mop of soft brown hair brushing Dean's chin as he did so. He closed his eyes and squeezed his brother's shoulders tight, secretly missing the times when his little Sammy used to hug him more often; almost every day even. He might not be able to give Sam much, but this he could do. This he would try to always do when his brother needed him.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN - **So! Brain and I cooked up another chapter for you peoples :D There should definitely be more because COLLEGE HAS FINISHED! MWAHAHAHA! for the summer at least any way ... so updates shall be irregular. I say irregular because I could write a chapter, post it and then write and post on the next day because I feel like it but then leave it a week before I put another one up. So yeah. Chapters whenever, but a week at the most ;) Enjoy! and you know ... review? Please? Brain insists upon it ... -_Putting words in my figurative mouth again, Stark?- _hahahahaha. No. Not at all ... maybe. Just a tiny little but though!

The day passed quickly after that, too quickly for Sam's liking, with Dean encouraging his little brother to come out of the room and play some more; Dean even joining in a playing tag with his brother even though he thought it to be a kids game, just to keep a smile on his little brothers face – even if he did thoroughly enjoy himself as he ran around after Sam and vice versa.

But the evening soon came, with the sun sinking and the light of the moon peeking out from behind clouds. Dean ushered Sam inside, not trusting the dark as much as he did the light, not with what he knew could be lurking out there despite the protection around the house and grounds that Bobby may or may not have.

When Sam swung the back door open, the smell of good food cooking wafted out to him and Dean, making Dean's stomach growl loudly in response.

"Hurry Sam!" he said, suddenly impatient to be within the house.

Sam just laughed at him, whilst moving through the doorway to make room for his big brother to barge in and hover by the food source that Bobby was cooking up.

"Oh god, that smells like heaven!" Dean groaned, his wide and slightly glazed eyes staring at the pan full of stew in awe.

"Take it that was _your_ stomach trying to compete with a werewolf's growl just then, huh?" Bobby asked him with a chuckle.

Dean just grunted whilst Sam snorted with laughter, watching as his older brother relentlessly tried to lean in and steal the spoon off of Bobby so that he could taste some of the food that the man was trying to stir within the pot.

"Boy, you better stop tryin' to get this damned spoon or so help me this food will go over your fool head!" Bobby exclaimed, brandishing said spoon at the uncaring fifteen year old.

"C'mon Bobby." Dean whined, making a grab for the spoon. But although Dean had youthful agility on his side, Bobby had years of hunters experience and reflex on his, managing to get the spoon up above his head just out of Dean's reach.

"I'm a growing boy Bobby! I need to know the food you're giving me is good." He stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You questionin' my cooking?!" Bobby asked of him, again brandishing the spoon mock threateningly at him.

"No!" Dean was quick to answer, albeit defiantly.

"You better not be. Now get your skinny butt sat at that table, before I become of the right mind to give ya' nothin'." Bobby said finality in his voice as he turned back to the pan and the bowls that were on the counter beside it.

"Fine." Dean grumbled as he walked over to the table that his little brother was bent over as he practically laughed his head off at the play between Dean and Bobby and at his big brothers reprimand off of the man.

"Shut it, you." Dean said, trying to hide his own smile as he gently shoved his little brother and sat down at the old wooden table, his chair creaking slightly with his weight as he sat upon it.

Sam shoved him back, still laughing openly at Dean and sat down on his own chair beside his big brother.

The two boys couldn't see it, but Bobby to was grinning to himself as he stood and stirred the pot of stew a little more; these two boys always found a way to make him smile or laugh just by being the way they were.

Bobby spooned some of the hot stew into each of the bowls that he had gotten out, and placed a bowl in front of each of the two boys before grabbing spoons for all of them and sitting down at his old table himself, the wood of the chair groaning quietly at taking the weight not used to being sat upon, since it was so rare that Bobby used this table, with it being even rarer that he had guests that stayed and sat at it themselves for a meal.

"Jeez Dean, salivate a bit more and you'll have the dog look down pat." Sam said with mild disgust in his voice and a small smile on his face.

"Me?" Dean asked around his food. "Trust me kiddo, you're the one that's got the puppy dog look down to an art."

"Me?!" Sam asked incredulously, pulling a face at his big brother.

Dean smirked at him, "And the 'Bitch Face' too.".

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed.

"Watch your language, Dean." Bobby said behind a barely concealed smile.

"Yes sir." Dean said grinning, whilst still miraculously shoving more food into his mouth.

"Pig." Sam muttered, smiling himself.

"Puppy." Dean muttered back at him.

"Moron."

"Douche."

"Idiot."

"Bitch."

"Jerk!"

"Boys!"

"Sorry." The two young Winchesters said simultaneously, smiling around their food.

Bobby just shook his head and got back to eating his food, wondering how in the heck these two managed to travel across the states of US together.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN - **So! Have a chapter! It's short but I kind of liked where it went, not that it had any plot to it at all really but hey! This whole story doesn't really have one so why start now?! :D So me and Brain request that you please please please read this and then let us know your thoughts hmm? -_I didn't beg nearly as much in my request. I said one polite please. Why must you come across as needy? It reflects badly on me.- _Why must you come across as indifferent and and a douche? I never question that do I? So shush. ... And I am not needy! I just want to know what they think of the chapter is all. -_Of course. Whatever helps you sleep at night dear.- _-_- you are such a pain in the arse, Brain. Really.

After dinner the younger Winchester had settled onto the couch by Bobby's desk to read yet another book, this one not upon the monsters of the world but one of pure imaginary and fiction; Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens. The young boy read the words on the old pages with hungry eyes, drawn in by the world that was created with words, a world where the biggest dangers were orphanages, bullying boys and violent men with their dogs. Where monsters and ghouls did not lurk in the dark, just old Fagin.

The book had been hidden on one of the shelves housing many of the usual large tomes that Bobby kept for references and research on the supernatural, and Sam had found whilst searching through them; an unexpected treasure.

Whilst Sam had been reading his book, Dean had taken out the hand gun given to him by his father when he had turned fifteen. A Colt M1911A1 that had been given to his dad by his commanding general after his stint in the Marines, as a wedding present when John and Mary had gotten married. The guy had had it customised with pearl grips, and had had it engraved with some floral crap but, it had been meant as a wedding present after all.

Dean loved it, mostly because it was given to him by his dad and the gun had yet to fail him, in the few times he had actually had to use it. He began to take it apart so that he could clean all the pieces, the process having been drilled into him by his father who made sure to let him know that the proper care of a weapon was the only way it was gonna fire every time and stay in top shape. The last thing you wanted was for your weapon to fail you when you needed it most, and all because you couldn't be bothered to take care of it properly.

When Bobby had noticed what Dean was up to, he just shook his head to himself and sighed, too quiet for either boy to hear. He knew the weapon was essential, and he knew that Dean knowing how to maintain her properly was a good thing. But the slightly parental side of him that had come out ever since these two had been staying with him couldn't help but be saddened by the fact that a boy so young _did_ know these things, and that he had to have the weapon just in case. In this line of business, it was kill or be killed and the thing you went up against was more often than not bigger, stronger or faster – at worst, all three. So you needed all the advantage you could get. But it still made Bobby's heart ache a little that he needed these weapons and this knowledge.

Bobby shook his head once more, wondering what in the hell it was about these two boys that got him so protective and, god forbid _fatherly_ over them. They already had one daddy, the last thing they needed was an old drunk like him acting like one too.

It did make him wonder what it might have been like had he had kids with his wife Karen. Once upon a time, he had thought that it might be nice to have kids that had her eyes and hair and were basically just like her. But then a demon had happened, using the body of his beautiful wife to commit the unthinkable.

Bobby poured himself a glass of whiskey. He had to stop that train of thought right there before it wrecked, and went down a pile of smoking metal and burning ash. Thinking about it now did him no good. He tried to remember that whilst he poured himself a second glass of the burning liquor, tossing it back quickly before he looked to the two boys before him.

They sure brought a smile to his face those two. Quiet Sam, whose intellect and love for books was astounding as was his loyalty to his older brother. Bold Dean, who hid everything behind a cocky smirk and a sarcastic quip but would leap to his younger brothers defence faster than lightning could strike.

They sure made quite a pair.


End file.
